


Ignition

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video was inspired by Binary Alchemist's Whole Lives, specifically the chapters (15- 22?) where the story unfolds of young Roy & Maes as cadets becoming friends, falling for each other, and eventually getting caught by a very voyeuristic officer Kimblee. </p><p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers.</p><p>The music used is "I Think We're Alone Now (Kindervater Remix)" by Annakiya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WHOLE LIVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417187) by [Binaryalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/pseuds/Binaryalchemist). 




End file.
